Ganesha Cup
by K.H. Wright
Summary: In which Raguna enters a festival and Kross helps in an unexpected,  but not unpleasant  way.


**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've written about these two. I've had this idea for a long time, but I'm just now getting around to writing about it. xD Anyway, please review, and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I apologize for any OOC-ness. Like I said, it's been a while since I've written about these two.**

o0o

Raguna woke at the crack of dawn, his head resting on Kross' chest. He stretched, smiled, and then snuggled in closer to his lover. Waking in the mornings to the other man's warmth was the best way to start the day. A large part of him wanted to stay in bed but, unfortunately, he had a festival to get to. With a final stretch, he leaned up and pressed his lips to his sleeping partner's. He was a pleasantly surprised when he felt Kross return the kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" Raguna asked, pulling away. Kross hummed softly.

"It hasn't been very long," he murmured sleepily, hinting that his words were true. Raguna nodded. He knew he needed to get up and go home, but he couldn't quite bring himself to leave the warmth of Kross' bed. Moving closer, Raguna wrapped his arms around the other man, burying his face in his chest. He felt Kross rub his back.

"You have farm work," Kross said reluctantly as sun beams crept in through the window. Raguna sighed, but slowly pulled away.

"Alright, I should probably go before the rest of the village wakes up anyway," he said. Although the two had been a couple for quite some time, they had opted out of letting it leak to anyone in the village for fear of an ignorant response. They would tell someone eventually, but for now, it was better to keep things under wraps. Kross pushed the hair from Raguna's face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you and good luck at the festival today. I do hope you win," he said. Raguna smiled.

"I love you too, and don't count on it," he snorted. "Ganesha rigs it so couples win."

"Hm," Kross responded. Raguna leaned in and kissed his lover once more; used to Kross' silence. Without another word, he got out of bed and got dressed. Reluctantly, he went to start his day.

o0o

"Hello and welcome to the Ganesha Cup!" Ganesha exclaimed loudly to the crowd surrounding her. An air of excitement hung around the crowd. Raguna too, was excited, despite the fact he could think of one place he'd rather be. While Ganesha went through the rules of the festival, his mind wandered to thoughts of Kross. He wanted more than anything to share the festivities with the other man. It was too bad…

"Raguna!" Ganesha called out. "We're starting; you a lone man again this year?"

"No." Raguna had opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a feminine voice from behind him. Everyone turned to see who it was, and standing at the end of the crowd was a beautiful woman with black hair and icy blue eyes wearing a puffy pink dress. The question hung above everyone's heads: "Who is this girl?" Raguna had to compose himself. What was Kross thinking?

"Okay, everyone who has a partner, pair up. We're gonna start in just a moment," said Ganesha eyeing Kross suspiciously. The other man walked up beside Raguna.

"What are you doing?" Raguna asked under his breath. Kross blushed slightly, putting a hand to his hair that was tied in a tight bun on top of his head.

"I…just wanted you to have a chance to win," he responded. It was Raguna's chance to blush.

"Uh, well, thank you," he stuttered, embarrassed. Kross smiled softly.

"Okay!" Raguna said. "Let's win this!"

o0o

The two sat in the boat, Raguna rowing ahead of the others as Kross gathered the floating buoys. They heard Ganesha call out the remaining time and both smiled at each other. There was no way anyone could catch up with their score. They had a whole boatful of buoys. Within a few moments, Ganesha called out the ending of the festival and the boats quickly made their way back to shore.

Kross and Raguna waited not-so-patiently as Ganesha tallied up the points. They were hopeful, but not too much, as they didn't want the disappointment that would follow if they lost. After counting up the buoys, Ganesha stood and walked to the front of the crowd.

"Okay, everyone! With the most buoys, along with the special couple bonus the winner of this year's Ganesha Cup is…" All the contestants seemed to hold their breath.

"Raguna and his mystery girl!" The crowd broke out into applause. Raguna laughed, then jumped into Kross' arms, and kissed him happily. A collection of "oohs" broke out, but the two ignored them, trapped in their own world, if only for a moment.

o0o

Stella and Lara walked side by side, making their way back to the church. They chatted casually about the festival, when the subject of Raguna's victory came up, Lara hummed and looked to Sister Stella.

"Um, was it just me, or was Raguna's mystery girl just Kross in a dress?" Stella was silent for a beat.

"They'll tell us when they're ready," she concluded. Then, laughing as they went, they returned to the church under the bright setting sun of summer.

o0o

**So what's shonen-ai without a little Kross-dressing? Haha, get it? "Kross-dressing?" **

**-shot-**

**Anyway, I had to finally get this done. I need some more Rune Factory shonen-ai fluff. There's just not enough out there!**

**-K.H. Wright**


End file.
